One night in Bludhaven
by Slade.is.teh.pwn
Summary: Nightwing and Deathstroke always seem to run into eachother. ONE SHOT. WARNING: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. YAOI IN EVERY CORNER.


**A/N: Don't know what is wrong with me lately. I put myself in a fortress of solitude and lock myself away from everyone and then I never know what to do with myself. I am the outsider in my group that I live with at the moment sometimes I feel like they all don't like me.  
Feeling weird so here is some pure smut as I love Nightwing and Deathstroke.  
Disclaimer: I no own them.**

Another drop of sweat drops onto my chest, the heat in here is almost too much. The grind of his hips against mine as he continues to fuck me senseless, he supports himself on one hand he is certainly strong enough to and kisses me deeply. I can feel his tongue in my mouth and my saliva is running from the sides of my mouth down my chin, I am wet all over from saliva, sweat, lube and semen. I don't really notice it because I am in pure ecstasy, his goatee is rough against my chin and I can't help but grin which breaks the kiss. Slade smirks at me, he loves having this much power over me he is able to make into his own slut and play with me for hours and I hate to admit it but I love it too. He loves to touch my scars and bite my neck to leave marks for days which is not fun to explain to Bruce, Alfred or Tim. He grinds again and I hear a moan escape my lips, it isn't fair my hands are cuffed to the metal bedpost by my own cuffs which were meant to go on him but we always end up doing this instead and god I never get tired of it. But after we have our fun it makes me think, Slade always puts me off balance I can never escape him however hard I try we complete each other in a way. He tells me that I am like him when he was younger which makes me want to oppose him more, it doesn't help that he reminds me so much of Bruce which I definitely do not want to think of when in this situation.

He is moving faster again, we have been at this for hours, he clearly has a lot of tension he needs to get rid of. We do this whenever he seeks me out it is isn't all the time which is why he gets his fill for the couple of nights we see each other. He is dragging sounds out of me which I didn't even know I could make and he is doing his share of moaning too, it is certainly a compliment he has told me that he loves how flexible I am as he can bend me over double and fuck me harder.  
*Panting* "Please… Uncuff… M-my… Hands"  
Slade stops and give me that lustful look with an edge of danger which means I really shouldn't mess with him right now.  
"Why would I uncuff you? I like you cuffed at my mercy, all helpless and being my little slut"  
That makes me smile and he kisses me again.  
"I.. I want to… feel your Body…"  
He puts a finger over my lips and shushes me  
"You will do what I want you to do little bird"  
He slips the hand down and around my throat. My eyes widen I love it when he's rough, my throat is a real weakness. He kisses me deeply and continues to fuck me.

He is speeding up and I am whining because I can't put my arms around him, he is biting my nipples and pounding me so much I can't take it much more and I come again, he is chuckling and continues to pound me, he is close too I can tell, he licks all the way up my chest to my neck to leave another mark. I can hear him grunting and panting in my ear but I am still coming down from climax. He speeds up and with one final thrust he coats my insides and fills me. We are both panting and he has collapses on top of me which makes me realise how heavy he is, he needs to stop hitting the gym so much. My breathing slows and I thrust my hips a bit to bring him back to reality, he jerks and looks up at me.  
"Please… Get off… your heavy"  
He chuckles but obliges, he rolls off me and props himself up on one arm while he starts to play with my hair. I move my hands and wince, not only are they numb my wrists are bleeding from all the moving. I can feel semen dribbling down my legs.  
"Want me to take those off?"  
I look at him pleadingly and he grabs the key off the bedside table. He uncuffs me and I breathe a massive sigh of relief and rub my wrists.  
"If you didn't whine and squirm so much they wouldn't look like that"  
I glare at him and turn to rest my head on his chest, I run my hand over his chest and smile. I know he will leave me tomorrow in bed as weak as a new born kitten but I don't mind he will back before I know it. We will fight and then he will push me down, we actually made to my apartment this time which makes me relax.  
I slowly feel myself drift, Slade's chest is lulling me to sleep as his breathing is in a nice rhythm, He is tired too and I can feel him relaxing and falling asleep. I look out my window through the blinds that are open, the last thing I see is my city and god do I love it.

 **A/N: Yeah I don't know why I wrote this either. Leave a review or don't, it's up to you really. You want more stuff like this? I will try and write more, I got a couple of projects on my word document but Uni is taking a lot of my time.  
Hugs all around.**


End file.
